Eine Zweite Chance?
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Jeder Mensch macht Fehler, sogar Spencer Reid. Doch der Fehler, welchen er vor Jahren gemacht hatte, hatte ihm den wichtigsten Menschen genommen. Wird das Schicksal ihm eine zweite Chance gewähren?


Eine zweite Chance?

Reid schüttelte den Kopf. "Hotch, ich kann es nicht entschlüsseln.", gestand er. Sie hatten einen Fall wo der Mörder Zettel mit codierten Nachrichten in der Hand der Opfer hinterließ und genau diese Zettel waren der Schlüssel zur Lösung des Falls. Und so hatte Spencer die letzten beiden Tage versucht das Rätsel zu lösen, doch ohne Erfolg.  
"Reid, wir müssen wissen, was da steht.", drängte Hotch, doch Reid schüttelte deprimiert den Kopf.  
"Ich weiß...aber ich finde das Muster nicht!"

"Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen darf…", ein Officer, welcher den Agenten helfen sollte, meldete sich zu Wort.  
"Wenn sie eine Idee haben, dann nur raus damit.", ermutigte Rossi den Officer.  
"Naja...ich hab von einer Professorin an der Georgetown University gehört, die angeblich jeden Code knacken kann...und das innerhalb von Minuten. Sie sieht angeblich irgendwelche Muster.", erklärte der Officer, doch Rossi schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Muster zu sehen, wo keine sind ist ein Zeichen für Schizophrenie."  
"Nein, sie verstehen nicht. Die Muster, die sie sieht sind da. Nur die meisten erkennen sie nicht als solche.", sagte der Officer schnell und Hotch nickte.  
"Kennen sie den Namen?"  
"Nein, ich weiß nur, dass sie die einzige Chemieprofessorin an der Georgetown University ist, die sich nebenbei um ihre Forschung kümmert."  
"Damit werden wir sie wohl finden. Danke. Reid, Morgan, ihr kommt mit.", befahl Hotch und machte sich auf den Weg.

Bei der Universität angekommen, hatten sie schnell herausgefunden, wo sich die Professorin aufhielt. Und so klopfte nun Hotch an die Tür zu einem Chemielabor und die drei Profiler betraten den Raum.  
Eine brünette Frau, welche gerade dabei war Reagenzgläser und Petrischalen zu reinigen, meldete sich zu Wort ohne sich umzudrehen. "Ich bin bereits informiert, dass sie mich sprechen wollen…nur einen Moment bitte.", sagte sie und wollte die Gefäße zum Trocknen aufstellen, als sie eine Stimme zusammenschrecken ließ.  
"Annie?!"

Augenblicklich ließ sie das Reagenzglas fallen und drehte sich zu den Agenten um. Da stand er tatsächlich.  
"Spencer…"  
Mit schnellen Schritten war sie bei ihm und verpasste ihm rechts und links eine Ohrfeige. Sie war unglaublich wütend und machte auch keinen Hehl daraus.  
"Du verdammter Idiot! Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen will! Verschwinde, eh ich mich vergesse!", schrie sie ihn an.  
"Annie…"  
"Nichts mit Annie! Raus! Raus aus meinem Labor!" Sie schubste ihn aus dem Labor und knallte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu, bevor sie sich an die Profiler wandte.  
"Was wollen sie hier?!"

Hotch und Morgan waren tatsächlich zu geschockt gewesen um etwas zu sagen, doch jetzt fingen sie sich wieder.  
"Wir sind vom FBI. Wir brauchen ihre Hilfe bei einem codierten Schreiben.", sagte Hotch, doch die Frau schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein. Vergessen sie's!"  
"Annie, richtig?", fragte Morgan und sie nickte widerwillig. "Hören sie, Annie. Wir müssen wissen, was in dem Schreiben steht. Es sterben Menschen deswegen. Haben sie kein Herz?!" Derek appellierte jetzt an ihre Menschlichkeit.  
"Sie wollen wissen, ob ich ein Herz habe? Dann fragen sie doch Spencer! Er hat es mir gebrochen und rausgerissen!", erklärte sie wütend, doch die beiden Profiler konnten noch etwas sehen. Unglaublichen Schmerz und Traurigkeit.  
Hotch, welcher nicht das Gefühl hatte, dass sie hier etwas erreichen konnten, ging in Richtung Tür, als Annie ihn aufhielt.  
"Haben sie die Schreiben hier?"  
Schnell holte Hotch die Kopien heraus und reichte sie ihr, zusammen mit seiner Visitenkarte.  
"Ich werde es mir ansehen, aber ich kann nichts versprechen. Und jetzt lassen sie mich allein!", sagte sie und die Profiler nickten.  
Und als Morgan die Tür schloss, glaubte er ein leises Schluchzen zu hören.

Zurück auf dem Revier in D.C., saß Reid allein in dem Raum, den die BAU bekommen hatte, als Morgan dazu kam.  
"Du denkst über Annie nach, oder?"  
"Ja…", gestand Reid schließlich, "Ich hatte nicht erwartet sie jemals wiederzusehen…"  
"Wer ist sie und woher kennst du sie?", fragte Morgan neugierig und setzte sich ebenfalls.  
"Annie und ich sind zusammen aufgewachsen." Erklärte Reid und sein Blick wurde traurig.

"Als wir Kinder waren, waren wir Nachbarn. Wir waren beste Freunde und haben so ziemlich alles gemeinsam gemacht.  
Wir haben sogar zusammen die die Unis besucht. Annies IQ ist nur einen Punkt niedriger als meiner und sie hat ein wirklich erstaunliches Gedächtnis. Sie ist die wundervollste Frau, die ich jemals getroffen habe. Annie ist intelligent, humorvoll, freundlich...und sie ist wunderschön...  
Und irgendwann haben wir uns dann ineinander verliebt gehabt. Alle haben uns für das perfekte Paar gehalten. Wir waren bereits vier Jahre zusammen, als ich sie gefragt habe, ob sie mich heiraten will. Sie war 19 zu dem Zeitpunkt und ich 20…  
Annie hatte ja gesagt und ich hatte ihr etwas versprochen. Ich hatte ihr versprochen, dass ich sie immer beschützen würde.

Und ein halbes Jahr später hatten wir dann diesen verdammten Streit. Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, worum es am Anfang ging, aber es wurde immer schlimmer.  
Und irgendwann habe ich dann Dinge gesagt, die sie verletzt haben. Und zwar nicht nur etwas, sondern richtig. Ich hätte sie genauso gut betrügen können...das hätte sie vielleicht sogar weniger verletzt als meine Worte.  
Ich habe sie immer vor allem beschützt...außer vor mir selbst.  
Annie hat mir den Ring vor die Füße geworfen und dann hat sie mir in die Augen gesehen und gesagt, dass ich sie so sehr verletzt hätte wie niemals jemand zuvor. Ich konnte einfach nicht mit Annie in einem Raum bleiben, also bin ich rausgegangen und die ganze Nacht ziellos durch die Stadt gelaufen. Als ich mich am nächsten Tag bei ihr entschuldigen wollte, war sie weg. Ihre kompletten Sachen waren weg und niemand konnte mir sagen wo sie war.  
Eine Woche später habe ich mich dann für die FBI-Academy beworben.  
Du wolltest wissen wer Annie ist...sie ist die Frau, die ich liebe."

Nur zu deutlich konnte Morgan die Traurigkeit und den Schmerz in Reid's Gesicht erkennen. Die gleichen Emotionen, die auch Annie gehabt hatte.  
"Reid, du weißt jetzt wo sie ist. Du kannst es wieder in Ordnung bringen. Wenn du sie noch immer liebst, dann zeig es ihr. Kämpf um sie...nur so kannst du sie zurückgewinnen…"  
Derek klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter und ließ ihn dann allein mit seinen Gedanken.

Eine Stunde später dachte Reid immer noch nach, als ihn etwas aus seinen Gedanken schrecken ließ. Er sah auf den Original-Brief mit den den kryptischen Zeichen und hatte auf einmal ein ganz mieses Gefühl. Irgendwas stimmte nicht mit dem Brief. Er war sich sicher, dass er den Brief schon unterbewusst entschlüsselt hatte und dass das miese Gefühl daher kam. Er konnte nicht sagen, was in dem Brief stand, aber egal was es war...es bedeutete Gefahr.  
Und dann traf es ihn. Annie hatte eine Kopie des Briefes!

Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen rasten die Gedanken durch sein Gehirn. Schnell sprang er auf und schnappte sich seine Tasche, als Morgans verwirrter Blick auf ihm landete.  
"Reid, was ist los?!" Die anwesenden Profiler konnten nur zu gut die panische Unruhe sehen, welche langsam von Reid Besitz ergriff.  
"Irgendwas stimmt mit dem Brief nicht...ich muss zu Annie!", erklärte er und Morgan schnappte sich die Autoschlüssel.  
"Ich fahre.", sagte Derek und sprintete mit Reid zusammen aus dem Raum, die anderen verwirrt zurücklassend. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass Reid sicher nicht umsonst ein mieses Gefühl hatte und er würde nicht zulassen, dass Annie etwas passierte. Er hatte schließlich genau gesehen, wie viel sie seinem besten Freund bedeutete.

In der Universität schien sich das miese Gefühl zu bestätigen. Es war mittlerweile Abends und keiner der Studenten war noch in dem Gebäude. Allerdings erklangen aus Annies Labor Geräusche, welche eindeutig auf einen Kampf schließen ließen. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke waren sie bei dem Labor und Morgan hatte die Tür mit einem Kick geöffnet.  
Annie kauerte zurückgedrängt unter einem der Tische und warf leere, aber durchaus ziemlich schwere, Glasflaschen für Chemikalien in Richtung ihres Angreifers.  
Dieser ging auf sie zu, ein kurzes Seil in der Hand haltend, was dazu bestimmt war, Annie zu erwürgen. Genau wie bei den anderen Opfern.

Noch bevor Annie oder ihr Angreifer wussten, was passierte, hatte Morgan schon den Mann verhaftet und Reid hatte Hotch angerufen. Während der Angreifer von Morgan aus dem Raum geführt wurde, ging Reid vorsichtig auf Annie zu. Sie saß noch immer zusammengekauert unter dem Tisch an der Wand und zitterte, während ihr große Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
Vorsichtig setzte Spencer sich neben sie und zog Annie in seine Arme, um sie zu trösten.  
"Schhh...es ist okay. Er kann dir nichts mehr tun…", flüsterte er, während er sanft über ihren Arm strich. "Ich pass auf dich auf…"

Als Hotch dann eingetroffen war, welcher sich sogleich um den UnSub kümmerte, ging Morgan zurück ins Labor.  
"Hotch ist da. Wir haben hier alles unter Kontrolle. Bring dein Mädchen nach Hause, Reid.", sagte Morgan kurz angebunden und übergab dem Profiler einen Zettel mit Annies Adresse und ihre Tasche, welche er in einer Ecke gefunden hatte.  
Spencer nickte und da er Annie, welche immer noch stark zitterte, nicht zutraute allein zu laufen, hob er sie kurzerhand hoch und trug sie zum Auto.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie bei Annies Wohnung angekommen und Reid trug sie nach oben, wo er sie auf der Couch absetzte und ihr eine Decke umlegte. Dann ging er in die Küche um ihr einen Tee zu kochen. Er hatte den Tee auf Anhieb gefunden und musste etwas lächeln. Annies Logik war noch immer die selbe. Tee war ein Heißgetränk, weshalb die Box mit den Teebeuteln direkt neben dem Kaffee stand.  
Als er schließlich zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging, stellte er den Tee auf dem Couchtisch ab und setzte sich neben Annie.

"Er wollte mich umbringen, weil ich den Brief lesen konnte…", sagte sie nach einer Weile, mit leiser und zitternder Stimme.  
"Was meinst du?", Spencer verstand sie nicht.  
"Er wollte jeden umbringen, der es lesen kann...er wollte der klügste sein…", wiederholte sie und jetzt wusste Reid, warum er so ein komisches Gefühl gehabt hatte. Alle Opfer hatten den Brief lesen können und der Täter hatte sie dabei beobachtet und dann ermordet.  
Bei dem Gedanken daran, was passiert wäre, wenn Spencer und Agent Morgan nicht rechtzeitig eingegriffen hätten, begannen Annie wieder Tränen über die Wangen zu laufen, was Reid dazu veranlasste, sie wieder in den Arm zu nehmen.

Als ihr Schock über das Erlebte schließlich nachließ, sah sie dem Profiler in die Augen. "Danke, dass du hier bist, Spencer…"  
"Für dich immer, Annie.", antwortete er ihr und meinte dabei jedes Wort auch so.  
"Denkst du manchmal an damals?"  
Er wusste genau, was sie meinte. "Jeden einzelnen Tag." Er dachte an das Foto von ihr auf seinem Nachttisch. "Weißt du...ich bereue viele Dinge...aber nichts hab ich jemals so sehr bereut, wie die Dinge, die ich damals zu dir gesagt habe. Ich hatte nie die Chance mich bei dir zu entschuldigen…  
Es tut mir leid, Annie. Es tut mir wirklich leid, was ich damals zu dir gesagt habe. Und ich hoffe, dass du mir das irgendwann verzeihen kannst…"

"Ich glaube, ich hab dir verziehen. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geschlagen habe.  
Ich hatte alle meine Gefühle für dich seit Jahren verdrängt...und dann standest du da heute auf einmal in meinem Labor und auf einmal waren all diese Gefühle schlagartig wieder da…", sagte sie und Spencer nickte verstehend.  
"Glaubst du, dass es zwischen uns jemals wieder so werden kann wie früher? Freundschaftlich, meine ich…", fragte der Profiler und Annie sah ihm jetzt direkt in die Augen.  
"Ich weiß es nicht...aber ich hoffe es. Ich habe nämlich meinen besten Freund ziemlich vermisst…", gestand sie.

Reid musste bei ihren Worten etwas lächeln. Ihm war es schließlich nicht anders ergangen. Als Annie jedoch eine Strähne zurückstreichen wollte, welche ihr gerade ins Gesicht gerutscht war, hielt Spencer sie auf. Sanft übernahm er es die Strähne wieder hinter ihr Ohr zu streichen.  
"Spencer…", flüsterte Annie leise um den Moment nicht zu zerstören.  
Was dem Profiler jedoch auffiel, war die unglaubliche Zärtlichkeit mit der sie seinen Namen aussprach.  
"Annie...ich habe niemals damit aufgehört dich zu lieben…", gestand er ihr und nahm ihre Hand sanft in seine.  
"Glaubst du, dass es für uns auch in der Hinsicht noch eine Chance gibt?" Egal wie sehr Spencer ihr wehgetan hatte...ihre Gefühle für ihn hatten sich nie wirklich geändert.  
"Bevor ich dir antworten kann, muss ich etwas wissen. Hast du die Gefühle für mich die ganze Zeit gehabt, oder erst, seitdem Morgan und ich dich gerettet haben?" Ein Teil von ihm hatte Angst vor der Antwort. Sollte es nur ein Fall von Übertragung sein, würde er seine Gefühle für sie wieder aufgeben müssen.

"Spencer, meine Gefühle für dich haben sich nie geändert...nicht mal, als du mich so sehr verletzt hattest. Ich habe versucht dich zu vergessen...ich habe sogar versucht dich zu hassen, aber es ging nicht. Die Liebe für dich war immer da. Nur falls wir es wieder miteinander versuchen, dann versprich mir eines. Tu mir nie wieder so weh…"  
"Ich verspreche es dir. Aber da gibt es noch etwas. Ich nehme meinen Job als Profiler sehr ernst. Die Hälfte des Jahres werde ich wahrscheinlich unterwegs sein. Denkst du, dass du damit klar kommst?" Hotch und Rossi waren schließlich beide wegen des Jobs geschieden, Morgan hatte dauernd wechselnde "Freundinnen" und JJs Beziehung funktionierte nur, weil Will ebenfalls ein Cop war und somit ihren Job verstand.

Annie musste nicht weiter über Spencers Frage nachdenken…In ihrem Herzen kannte sie die Antwort. "Ja, ich komm damit klar.", sagte sie und lächelte etwas.  
"Gut, dann kann ich ja endlich das tun.", sagte Spencer lächelnd, bevor er sie zärtlich küsste.


End file.
